Please, remember me
by xozacefronxo
Summary: When you meet someone new, you either like them or you don't. If so, you hope they remember you. Always. When Vanessa meets Zac and they quickly  start to fall in love, will their relationship survive through what life unexpectedly throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, im starting fresh and making all new stories(: hope you like this one im working on.

Please, remember me.

The sun was hot, beating down on the beautiful glowing skin that lie beneath it. This dark haired girl had been basking up the sun for hours. She was pale, from the winter months that where behind her, and slim from all the exercising she had done. Her best friends lie on each side of her.

Vanessa Hudgens sat up, and pulled off the elastic on her wrist. With one swift movement she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and stood up.

"Alright guys, I think I've had enough sun for today." She said looking down at her best friends Ashley Tisdale and Monique Coleman.

Ashley lifted her sunglasses and let them rest on her long, blonde hair. She sat up and took the headphones out of her ears. "What did you say? I didn't hear you, I was listening to my music."

"I said I think I'm done tanning for today." Vanessa said slipping on her white flipflops and throwing her magazine into her beach bag. She had been at the beach almost everyday and she had gotten her tan back. But she still loved being in the sun. The hot, summer sun.

"Wow ness aim surprised, we're usually the ones telling you that we want to leave." Monique said. Vanessa shrugged. "Eh, I wanna get home, my mom said she might stop by tonight with Stella and we might go see a movie."

"Aw, that's nice." Ashley said smiling. "Well, I'm gonna stay for a little bit longer, how bout you?" she said looking at Monique.

"Yah I'm gonna stay too." Monique said. Vanessa sighed and stuck out her tongue at them. "Fine, leave me by myself. But if I get raped on the way to my car then I'm blaming you!" she said and the two girls laughed. Vanessa grinned at smiled. "Bye guys." She said with a wave.

Vanessa stepped off of the sand and onto the blue, wooden bridge she had to walk across to get out to the parking lot. She heard her phone go off and looked into her bag. She dug around but couldn't find her phone. She set her bag down and opened it as wide as it could go. She had her back towards the beach and she was sitting on her knees digging through her bag frantically trying to find her phone before her ringtone stopped. She got off her knees, since they were starting to hurt from kneeling, and sat crouched down on her feet. She moved things out of the way in her bag and finally say the lit up screen at the bottom. She reached her hand in and tried to pull it out. It was stuck on something because she couldn't get it out from underneath everything. She pulled harder and finally got it out. She fell backwards and it slipped out of her hand just as the music stopped playing. She had been lying there for all of 3 seconds when she felt a hard push on the side of her stomach and then a heavy weight on top of her. She groaned in pain and tried to get up. Once the weight was suddenly lifted off her she opened her eyes but only to see the bright sun. She squinted and covered her eyes with her hand to see a tall, tan, boy standing over her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I was looking at my iPod and didn't see you!" She heard the soft, worried sound of his voice and automatically felt the tiniest bit better. "Here let me help you up." He said and put out both of his hands. She grabbed hold of both of them as he pulled her up with great force. She stumbled into him slightly only to feel his tight, muscular biceps.

She stepped away and looked into his baby blue eyes, mesmerized at the figure that stood in front of her. He was beautiful, from head to toe. He had sandy, light brown hair and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. He was tan, and had A LOT of muscle. He was in swim shorts, and Abercrombie flip flops. She took a deep breath in. "Yah, I'm fine."

He smiled slightly. "Hi fine, I'm Zac, nice to meet you."

She giggled and shook his hand. "Good sense of humor, I like that." She said smiling up at him.

"Well, I'm not too crazy about girls who I meet by tripping over them at the beach." He said and Vanessa laughed again.

"Well, I'm Vanessa, and don't worry about it. I'm glad it was you who tripped over me rather than someone else." She said smirking.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and got lost for a split second. He blinked and let go of her hand, pulling it back to scratch the back of his neck. "Um let me help you with your stuff." He said looking down at all of the remnants of her bag scattered everywhere.

"Oh, you don't have to." She said bending down to pick up her phone.

"No, no, it's fine." He said picking up everything and putting it back into her bag. "Here you are." He handed her her bag. "Well, sorry again. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Hurt me? You're the one who tripped!" She said with a smile. She suddenly realized only one of her flipflops was on her foot. She looked around the deck seeing the other no where in sight. "Shoot." She murmured to herself.

Zac looked at her. "Something wrong?" he said with curiosity. "No, it's just I lost one of my flipflops. Must have fallen off when I fell backwards."

He looked down and all around him trying to find it. "I don't see it anywhere." He said still looking. "It's okay. Well, I better be going." She said sliding out of her other flipflop and stuffing it into her bag. "Were you headed for the parking lot?" She heard Zac say as she started making her way toward her car. She looked at him grinning. "Yeah I was."

He walked and stood beside her. "I'll walk you." He said pulling the sunglasses that were on top of his head back down to cover his eyes.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Vanessa said smiling up at him once again. "Nice meeting you too." He said. "Do you, do you come to the beach often?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah occasionally. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She said loading her bags into the trunk of her car. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime." She said.

"Maybe, if your lucky." He said with a wink and walked off across the parking lot over to his car. Vanessa felt a jolt of excitement run through her body. She liked him. A lot. And she could already tell that she wasn't gonna stop trying until she had him.

Hope you liked it(: review if you did and I'll keep it going.


	2. You live here?

Please, remember me.

Chapter 2*

Vanessa heard the phone ringing from down the hall as the heavy door shut behind her. She dug into her pocket and quickly got out her key, and unlocked her apartment door. The door opened and she threw her keys onto her couch, while letting everything else that was in her hands fall to the ground.

She rushed over to the phone and took a deep breath trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Hello?" she said casually.

"Hey Nessa!" Vanessa heard the cheerful voice at the other end of the phone and smiled. "Hi mom."

"So, Stella's been dying to see you and so have I! So I was thinking we could go out to Friendly's for dinner, and then catch a late movie. Then maybe go out for ice cream after that if it's not too late. Sound good?"

Vanessa giggled. "Yeah, mom that sounds great."

"Great! So we'll be at your place at around 5:30. See you then!" she heard the other line hang up and she clicked the "end" button on her phone. She looked at the clock. 2:17. She had about 3 hours before they came. She walked over the couch and sat down.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his blue eyes had a slight twinkle to them. Or the way his smile was brighter than the sun. She loved it. Everything about him. Granted, she didn't even know him, but she didn't care. She could sit and think about him for hours. She knew she wouldn't be lucky enough to ever see him again but was hoping she would. Just one more time.

She sighed and got up off the couch. She walked over to the kitchen and turned off the coffee maker. She was exhausted and she needed something to keep her awake. That's what being out in the sun all day did to her.

She opened to fridge and frowned when she saw no coffee. She turned off the coffee maker and grabbed her keys and purse.

Vanessa pulled up to the drive-thru window of Starbucks and waited as the person in front of her finished their order. She watched as the silver convertible drove off and she pulled up, paid, and picked up her order. She took a sip of her double chocolate chip frappichino and pressed down on the pedal.

She drove for about 2 minutes and realized she had been following the red convertible the whole way. She watched as it turned into her apartment building. She followed close behind it and parked in the space next to it. She quickly got out of her car, grabbing her coffee, trying to get to the door before the other person did so she could see their face to see if she knew them.

She walked slowly when she got close to the door and held the door for the person coming. She looked up and saw the person she had been following. Her grip loosened on her coffee and she almost dropped it, as her eyes got wide.

"Hey! You're the girl I tripped over at the beach!" She heard him say.

She just looked at him. Stared. It was him! And he was walking to her apartment building! Did he live here? She blinked. "Hi! Yah, th-that was me." She said nervously.

Zac put his hand on the door and smiled. Vanessa walked into the building with Zac following her. "You live here?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Yah, I'm on the third floor." He said opening the door to the stairwell and holding it for her.

"Me too, what room are you?"

"I'm 31, you?" He asked as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Oh," She said with a hint of disappointment. "I'm # 14." Wishing their rooms where closing together she looked down at her feet that where moving slowly, trying to spend as much time with him as possible. They reached the top of the stairs and Zac stopped in front of door 31.

"Well, I'll probably see you again sometime then." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll look out for you." She said and then hesitated. "I mean, I'll look out, for…if I see you again. Not like look out for you. That would make me like a stalker." She laughed nervously. Why was she nervous? She was never nervous around guys. Usually it was the guys who were nervous around her. She was a flirt. A _big_ flirt. And a lot of times she made guys really uncomfortable. She had been in several relationships. Too many, in fact. None of them worked out, but it didn't bother her. She loved being single and able to date. And this is why, because when she saw hot guys she actually liked, she could get to know them.

Zac smiled and looked at his hands. He unlocked his door and he heard Vanessa say wait.

She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse. "Here's my number. I know I'm like 10 doors down from you but," She gave him the little piece of paper. "Give me a call anytime."

Zac smiled as he looked down at the number. "I will." He said convincingly. Vanessa smiled and walked away. He waited as he watched her walk over to her door. She put the key in the keyhole and saw Zac open his door the same time as her. They gave each other a small smile as they didn't tear their eyes away from each other until they were fully inside their rooms.

Reviews make me happy(:


	3. Chapter 3 I'll call you then

Please, remember me.

Chapter 3 *

Vanessa slipped on her black stilettos and looked in the mirror. She licked her finger and pressed down a piece of stray hair. She frowned when it bounced back up. She had on an orange blouse with ruffles that made it into a v-neck and a pair of dark wash, straight leg jeans. She opened her drawer and took out her hairspray. She hairsprayed the piece of hair down and smiled when she saw it stayed in the position she wanted it in.

She heard a knock on the door and she rushed over to open it. "Hey mom! Hey Stella!" Vanessa said happily giving each of them a hug as they came in.

Vanessa's mom and little sister sat down on the couch and waited for Vanessa to be ready. "Give me one second, I just have to go to the bathroom." Vanessa said trailing off.

"That was a great movie!" Stella said excitedly.

Vanessa giggled. "Alright how about some ice cream?" Stella smiled wide and jumped up and down.

"Oh, I don't know it's pretty late and Stella has school tomorrow." Vanessa's mom said. Stella frowned. "But mom! It's only 9:30!"

"Yes, and your usually in bed by 10:00!"

"Mom, how about we go really quick? We won't be long." Vanessa said backing up her little sister.

Vanessa's mom sighed. "Alright fine."

Vanessa smiled and got into the car. She turned the key and heard the car start. She heard her phone ringing and looked at the caller ID.

"Unknown number." Vanessa said aloud. "Hello?"

"Hey Vanessa?"

"Um yes, it's me. Who's calling?" she said confused.

"It's Zac."

Vanessa felt her stomach flip. He was calling her! She couldn't believe he actually was calling her! But why was he calling at 9:30 at night?

"Who is it?" Vanessa heard her mom chime in and she looked at her. "Um no one, its just…." What could she say? Her friend Zac? They weren't really friends yet. "It's this guy I met." Vanessa said putting the speaker on her shoulder.

"Hey Zac! Um, listen I can't really talk right now I'm busy."

"Oooh who is he? Your boyfriend?" Her mom said teasingly.

Vanessa shushed her mom. "Oh it's okay, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out but if your busy then….I guess another time." Vanessa melted inside when she heard his words. He wanted to hang out with her!

"Why don't you invite him to come have ice cream with us?" Vanessa's mom said. "Mom! I'm sure Zac doesn't want to come have ice cream with my mom and my little sister!"

Zac laughed when he overheard Vanessa's mom. Vanessa heard him laughing on the other end of the phone and grinned. "What?"

"No, nothing I just overheard your mom." He said.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure you don't want to come have ice cream with me, my mom, and my little sister."

"Sounds like you don't want me there?" Zac said jokingly.

"No no!" Vanessa said moving her hands along with her words. "I mean, if you want to come you can but…I just," Vanessa said stuttering her words. "I didn't think you would want to come."

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose." Zac said. "I mean, I wouldn't want to interrupt you guys if your all together."

"No it's not a problem! Meet us at What's the scoop? In 10 minutes!" Vanessa's mom said trying to get as close to the phone as possible.

Mom! Vanessa mouthed. "I'm sorry about her."

"I'll see you there." Zac said.

"Wait, what?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll see you there. I cant disobey your mom. Bye." He said smirking and hung up.

"Mom! He's coming!" Vanessa said frantically.

"Oh good! I want to meet him!" Vanessa's mom said smiling.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, annoyed. "What? You don't like him?" Her mom said. Vanessa pulled out of the parking lot. "No, it's just. We don't really know each other yet." Vanessa said sadly. She wanted to get to know him more but not this way! It was almost like going on a date with him…but having a third and fourth wheel tag along.

"Why am I an embarrassment to you?" Her mom said.

"No! It's just, I really like him and I wanna make a good impression."

Vanessa slowly turned into the ice cream place's parking lot, keeping a watchful eye out for Zac's red convertible. She sighed and got out of her car. She opened the door for Stella and watched as she hopped out excitedly. "What kind of ice cream are you going to get?" Vanessa asked.

Stella smiled. "I don't know. Maybe chocolate!"

Vanessa got in line and her mom followed behind her. She heard a car door close and the "click" of a car locking. She turned around slowly and saw him. Decked out in a Hollister polo, with plaid shorts and the same Abercrombie flip flops she saw on him when they first met. She felt her stomach flip as he caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back and watched him walk over to them.

"Is that him?" Her mom said looking in Vanessa's direction. "Yah." She responded.

When Zac finally reached them Vanessa introduced everyone. "Zac, this is my mom and my little sister Stella."

He stuck out his hand and shook hands with Vanessa's mom. "It's so nice to meet you!" Her mom said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Zac said with that same friendliness that Vanessa knew. Zac met Vanessa's eyes. "Hey Vanessa." He said

Vanessa smiled as wide as she could. "Hey." That's all that could come out of her mouth. She was mesmerized by him. The way he walked, the way he talked. Everything about him was perfect. Zac turned back to Vanessa's mom when he heard his name being called.

Zac and Vanessa's mom chatted until it was their turn to say their order. Zac stood next to Vanessa at the window. "Hi, can I have a Recees peanut butter sundae with peanut butter topping, extra whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry?" The cashier nodded and then looked at Vanessa who was smiling up at Zac. Zac looked down at her. "What?"

"Make that 2, please." Vanessa said to the cashier not taking her eyes off Zac's. Zac raised his eyebrows. "I get that everytime I come here."

Vanessa giggled. "Me too, I got it ever since I was little and refused to try anything else on the menu because I loved it so much."

Zac chuckled and looked down at his feet. Once their order was ready everyone went and sat down a table outside.

"Well, I better be getting going." Vanessa's mom said.

Vanessa frowned. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here all night with Zac. But she knew she had to drive her mom home.

"Alright." Vanessa said taking the last bite of her ice cream and throwing it in the garbage. Zac stood up and walked Vanessa over to the car. Vanessa's mom and little sister both got into the car, giving them privacy.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Zac asked.

"Hmmm." Vanessa said putting her finger on her chin. "Oh yeah, I'm going to the movies with my friend Ashley." She said frowing. "Sorry."

Zac frowned, too. "I'll call you then." He said and kissed her cheek goodnight.

Hope you liked it(:


	4. Are you following me?

Vanessa slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her hair. She looked in the mirror and frowned when she saw bags under her eyes. She had been exhausted for the past couple of days and hadn't been able to get a good nights sleep in for a long time.

She quickly got dressed in a jean skirt, an off the shoulder pink top, and pink stilettos. She heard the doorbell ring and opened it to find Ashley smiling at her. "Ready to go?" the bubbly blonde said excitedly.

"Yeah, just gimme a couple minutes to throw on some make up." Vanessa responded heading into the bathroom.

"I love this song!" Ashley said cranking up the volume on the radio. Vanessa giggled as her bestfriend started singing along. She pulled up to the movie theater and turned off the car.

Ashley frowned as the music stopped, but hopped out of the car. They walked into the theater and up to the cashier. "One adult for the next Letters to Juliet." She said opening her wallet and taking out a ten dollar bill.

"Eight dollars." The cashier said as Vanessa handed her the bill. After she got back her change and her ticket she watched Ashley repeat everything she just did. They both walked into theater 7 without looking at their tickets. She were chatting and started laughing loudly as they walked into the theater and heard people shushing them. They looked around to see a room full of people looking in their direction. They stopped and looked at the movie that was playing on the screen, which was obviously not even half way done. They quietly mouthed "sorry" and backed out of the theater.

They both walked into the lobby and looked at their tickets. "Ness! What the hell? You said the movie was for 5:00 not 7:00!" Ashley said annoyed.

"I must have read wrong on the computer!" Vanessa said.

"Well, what should we do? We have two hours to kill." Ashley said.

"Umm.." Vanessa started thinking of things to do. There was no mall near by, and she didn't feel like driving 45 minutes to get to one.

"Why don't we just go back to your place and hang out?" Ashley suggested.

Vanessa sighed. "Alright, lets go." She said and took the keys out of her purse.

"I just have to run into the store really quick." Vanessa said pulling into the Big Y parking lot. "I need coffee, and…..I don't know, anything with sugar in it."

Ashley smiled and got out of the car. They both walked into the store and Vanessa headed straight to the back. Ashley followed her curiously and smirked when she saw the bakery section. Vanessa walked over to a piece of chocolate cake and leaned on the glass window that was in front of it. Ashley leaned next to her and sighed.

"If only you didn't have 100,000,000,000 calories in you." Vanessa said sadly.

Ashley walked away from the cake and went over to look at the other desserts haunting them. She spotted a chocolate covered cannoli and looked back over and Vanessa who was still looking at the cake. Ashley licked her lips and rang the bell that was on the counter. She quickly looked back at Vanessa to make sure she wasn't looking. A moment later a woman came over and to the counter. "How may I help you?" She said in a friendly voice.

"Yah, can I have one chocolate covered cannoli?" Ashley said quietly, looking back at Vanessa who was now looking at a jelly filled donut.

"Here you go. You can just pay up front." The woman said handing Ashley the bag.

"Thank you." Ashley whispered and then tip toed past Vanessa trying to get to the front of the store before Vanessa noticed. Ashley got past her and went up to the register to pay. She looked inside the box and smiled.

"Watcha got there?" Ashley gasped and jumped as she heard the voice in her ear. She quickly turned around and saw Vanessa looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, um, its um" Ashley said stupidly laughing and stuttering. "Its um, part of my new, um work out plan?" She said in the form of a question hoping that Vanessa would buy it.

"Oh, I see. I'd love to hear more about this workout plan of yours. Please, enlighten me." Vanessa said smirking, knowing that Ashley was lieing.

Ashley swallowed. "Uhm, h-hey! Look I'm next in line!" She moved up and looked back at Vanessa who also moved up in line. Ashley heard a crinkling noise behind Vanessa's back and squinted her eyes. "What's behind your back?"

Vanessa stepped back. "No-nothing! Why would you think there is something behind my back? Psh, I don't - I don't have anything."

Ashley grabbed the bag behind Vanessa and looked inside to see a jelly filled donut and a glazed donut. She squinted at Vanessa and handed her back the bag.

"Its um…part of my…work out plan?" Vanessa said innocently.

"Hmm, good one." Ashley said and handed the cashier her credit card.

"Great work out plan. Im on that one too." Vanessa heard a voice behind her and froze. No, it wasn't. It couldn't be. She slowly turned around and was greeted my his ocean blue eyes. She lit up and smiled widely at Zac. "Hey!" She said giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She said excitedly.

Zac smiled. "Just trying to pick up some things for my work out plan." He said holding up the same piece of chocolate cake Vanessa was looking at before. She looked at the cake and her eyes widened. She licked her lips and then shook her head and looked back at Zac. She giggled. "So, do you just follow me places?" She said and he smirked.

"No, I think your following me." He said moving up in line.

"Oh no, no, no. I would never do something like that." She said and paid the cashier.

Vanessa heard someone clear their throat behind her and looked back at Ashley. "Oh! Sorry, this is my friend Ashley. Ashley this is Zac." Ashley smiled and said hi and shook Zac's hand.

After they all paid they all walked out to the parking lot together. "My cars at the other end." Zac said and took out his keys. "Ill see you at your place in 5?"

Vanessa smiled and then realized what he said. "Wait, what? My place?" she said confused.

Zac just winked and walked away. Vanessa sighed as she watched him walk over to his car. He was good. A little too good but Vanessa couldn't get enough of him. She smiled widely and hopped over to her car excitedly, not willing to wait any longer to get back to her apartment.

**Please review! Hope you like it! (:**


End file.
